Gangster
by nana7353
Summary: If you saw the movie Suicide Squad you would get where I coming from. So you know the scene when Harley and the Joker jumped into the Chemical bath and the helicopter scene. This is both of them combined and I always thought that Jericho could have been Harley nephew. I might make this into a full story if you want it to let me know. Also this is my first story please comment.


**Ok this is my first story on fanfiction I can't believe I'm writing this but it keeps popping up in my head I just have to do it don't judge me.**

Jericho POV

All I could hear was shooting. Everyone was already in the helicopters and was flying in the air. No one can hear you no matter how much you try to scream because of the sound.

"Jericho come to the edge of the building. We are going to let down a rope so you can climb it so we can leave." I heard a voice call out to me.

Listening to it I went to the edge dodging all the gun shots and beams and there they were all the helicopters yelling in relief finally I heard Robin.

"Jericho, your goanna has to jump make sure you have a good running start we can't risk anyone else leaving the helicopters unless we absolutely have to." Robin said looking fearful for once.

This may not be the time but something inside me started to snapped inside me slowly the craziness that run in my family slowly started to come out. It completely snapped when they let down the rope everything from my past came back to me full blast and then it happened. I lost myself to the madness. I look up with a smirk I'm ready to play.

In order for me to get a good running start I have to "clear a way"

"Jericho what are you doing you have to jump now." Robin yelled

I look at Robin and said "I have to make a way first to make sure I can make it." And with that I took off my tunic living me in my t-shirt I have underneath it. I reach into my tunic and pulled out my trusted pistol. It was given to me on my 5th birthday my first weapon. It looks just like my Aunt Harley Pistol but my style. It was silver and gold had my initial JW on it, on the corner it shows a yellow flower, the revolver had sane and crazy on it. And finally, the rest had the word Jericho which was wrapped with what look like a vine with thorns.

I heard them all gasp behind me with an occasional laugh here and there. The creatures started to come closer perfect. And with that I started to fire. The rush making me go crazier and crazier. Fire after fire each creature goes down until finally I have path cleared by then my pants became short shorts. I started to run craziness coming to my advantage and I finally got to the edge and jump.

I caught the rope and the helicopters started to move away from the abandon building. Instead of climbing I started to dance to a song that pop into my head. Then I show a gun was am toward me it fired but missed I decided to amuse them by pretending to fall.

I guess I scared everyone by the way it sounds everyone screaming my name. I stared to move again which made everyone sigh in relief I dance a little bit more before climbing up.

Jericho what you just did was dangerous you could have got seriously hurt or worse dead. You have to do what I tell you to do-." Robin was yelling was cut off as he saw how I wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry Robin Bird but I can't help myself somehow my madness came out." I said with a smirk which had everyone blushing. I walk to get me some headphones so I could hear everyone and they could hear me to because of the noise the helicopters. Once I turn it on I was greeted with everyone wondering was I ok. I didn't answer them instead I started sing.

"I need a gangsta,

to love me better,

than all the others do,

to always forgive me,

Ride or die with me,

That's just what gangsters do."

As I sang I started to walk toward the door of the helicopter and jumped. As soon as I caught the rope I started to sing again.

"I'm f***** up, I'm black and blue

I'm built for it, all the abuse  
I got secrets, that nobody, nobody knows

I'm good on, that p**** s***  
I don't want, what I can get  
I want someone, with secrets  
That nobody, nobody, nobody knows"

I sang as I dance on the rope everybody quiet just listening to me. I bet they are wondering what is going on with me but I'm not saying anything till we get back to the tower. I started to spin, twirl, just doing different tricks while we were flying.

"I need a gangsta,  
To love me better,  
Than all the others do,  
To always forgive me,  
Ride or die with me,  
That's just what gangsters do,"

By the time I finish the chorus again we made it to the T tower. As we got to the roof instead of waiting for us to land I jump of the rope. I started to walk into the building I wonder what I'm going to tell them. I know they must be wondering why I'm singing this song anyway. Well if this song doesn't get through his head I'm going to tell him flat out I'm tire of him overlooking my hints I drop for him. I finally made it to the living room I sat down on the couch and continue to sing the next verse.

"My freakness is on the loose,  
And running, all over you,  
Please take me to places, that nobody, nobody knows,  
You got me hooked up on the feeling,  
You got me hanging from the ceiling,  
Got me up so high I'm barely breathing,  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go,"

Slowly everyone started to come into the living room. No one said a word which was shocking. Usually after missions everyone be talking. We aren't the quiet bunch but I pretend to not noticed I guess they waiting on me. I sang the last part of the song.

I need a gangsta,  
To love me better,  
Than all the others do,  
To always forgive me,  
Ride or die with me,  
That's just what gangsters do,  
They do, they do, they do oh,  
To always forgive me,  
Ride or die with me,  
That's just what gangsters do

I finally finish singing everyone was staring at me. I cross over my legs and cross my arms. I smirk.

"I guess I have some explaining to do huh."


End file.
